


Nothing to do and all day to do it

by melonbutterfly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Beach Sex, Beaches, Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Established Relationship, M/M, Public Sex, Science Bros, Team Bonding, Vacation, also Tony is a sap but in complete denial about it, basically lots of team bonding and domesticity and also Tony and Loki have sex on the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers need some time off, so Tony buys an island and makes sure they get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing to do and all day to do it

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from this quote:
> 
> _A vacation is having nothing to do and all day to do it in._  
>  **Robert Orben**

Loki returns holding two long drink glasses, one pink decorated with a tiny umbrella, a strawberry and those pale, plastic-looking cherries that are horrifically delicious and probably cause cancer, the other a poisonous, neon green with limes. Unsurprisingly, the pink drink is intended for Tony. This likely isn't Loki's fault; Loki doesn't quite grasp the Midgardian concept of gender stereotyping. Seeing as he is rather intimately, terribly familiar with Aesir gender stereotyping, Tony hasn't cared to educate him on the matter.

"Clint?" Tony asks, taking the drink. It's unsurprisingly sweet, but with an unexpected bitter tinge that makes it surprisingly delicious.

Loki nods, getting comfortable on his lounger before taking a sip from his own drink. He looks – Tony doesn't know how, but he likes it. Domestic, maybe, in a luxurious sort of way – Loki always looks noble with his sort of in-born elegance and bone structure, but in addition to the expensive pair of sunglasses he's pushed into his hair to hold it back he's wearing only a pair of black beach shorts. It's unusual for Loki to be this bare in a non-private setting, even if they're far from public, with only the Avengers plus Phil plus Jane being present.

"What?" Raising one eyebrow, Loki eyes Tony.

Tony shrugs carelessly. "Do I need an excuse to stare at you?"

"Oh, of course." Loki good-naturedly rolls his eyes heavenwards before tilting his drink towards Tony, offering him a taste.

Tony tries it but wrinkles his nose; it's way too sour for his taste. Loki likes his food extreme, heaping it with salt or sugar or hot sauce. Depending on what they ate, Tony knows not to kiss Loki or let his mouth anywhere near his intimate body parts.

"No, but really," Loki says a moment later. "You are staring."

"Hmm," Tony hums, not ashamed to admit it. Loki is gorgeous and Tony loves having him here, so casual and comfortable. It took years for everything to fall into place but here they are. Fucking finally. "You're enjoying yourself."

"Do not be vulgar." Loki turns up his nose.

That makes Tony give an unexpected laugh. He leans in and kisses the corner of Loki's mouth, loving the way Loki tilts his face, if not his body, into the kiss.

"Oh my god, can it with the PDA," Clint says loudly, flopping into the sand in front of them.

Tony just laughs and kisses Loki more, resulting in Clint making loud retching noises.

"You are terribly immature," Loki comments, fingers curling in the fine hair at the nape of Tony's neck.

"You're making me flash back to every horrible teenager couple in highschool that made out in the middle of the hall when everyone was trying to walk past," Clint replies.

Before Tony can say anything Phil joins them, saying in his very bland tone of voice, "You didn't go to highschool." He's followed by Steve, the two sitting down in the sand as well. All three of them look very beach boy, tanned and skin shiny with a mix of sweat and suntan lotion.

Tony doesn't pretend he isn't eying them appreciatively. "Did you enjoy your horrible beach volley ball frat boy sports soft porn thing?"

"Sometimes I wonder whether you live in the same reality as the rest of us," Phil says.

"And then you remember that I'm fucking the most gorgeous guy in all the realms and that if this were a dream, it'd be mine instead of yours," Tony replies smugly.

Loki sighs. He's not the only one; Clint and Steve both roll their eyes, if with varying degrees of drama. "You are lucky you're adorable when you're arrogant," Loki tells him.

Tony smiles at him very sweetly. "I know."

"Right," Clint says very loudly. "I say we all go take a swim now."

"Do you." Loki eyes him.

"Yes. I'm getting the others." Without another word Clint jumps up and runs off.

"Really?" Tony leans forwards to peer after him. "What's up with him?" Clint's been sort of hyper ever since they arrived on the island in the morning. Ever since he found out about the island, really, and the fact that they were going to spend a whole week of vacation with absolutely no contact to the outside world on it.

"He's never been on a vacation," Phil tells them. At the disbelieving looks Tony aims at him he elaborates, "I usually have to force him to take time off, it's mandatory by SHIELD rules, and then he just books a hotel room somewhere close by and doesn't log the hours he spends at the shooting range."

Tony, who regularly runs off on vacations, is horrified. "Next time, just let me know, we can sedate him and he'll wake up somewhere nice."

"Tony," Steve chides, not bothering being scandalized. He knows Tony.

"No, but really," Tony insists, gesturing towards Phil, who cuts an unexpectedly nice figure out of the boring suit. "As long as he's there, not wearing clothes, Clint should be fine for a week."

Phil smirks but refrains from commenting.

A little later Clint returns, Thor, Jane, Natasha and Bruce with him. Really, Tony thinks, eying them all appreciatively, it's ridiculous how hot they all are. It's like one needs to be a certain level of hot to be a super hero.

Though now he's wondering what that says about Loki, who is the hottest of them by far and would have to be restrained if anybody dared call him super hero. Maybe the hottest of them are morally ambiguous? Natasha brushes the line as well, and Tony does too, a little.

A punch in the shoulder pulls Tony out of his musings. "Stop ogling everyone and come on!" Clint demands. The others are already heading towards the water.

Tony shares a look with Loki, who raises an eyebrow before taking the sunglasses out of his hair. "Come, then, we are not getting out of this," Loki says, getting up.

"Damn straight," Clint agrees, hands on his hips.

With a sigh Tony gets up and wanders over to the sea where the others are gearing up for an epic water war. Clint whoops and throws himself into the water, closely followed by Loki, who seems enthusiastic about the whole thing as well. This is explained a little later when it turns out Loki has perfect command of water, without needing to even twitch a finger. Pretty soon everybody declares him winner and begs him to stop, and that's the end of that water fight.

"This is nice," Natasha sighs, stretching out in the warm, clear water. "This was a good idea."

"Why are you telling me this, it's not like it was mine," Tony says, but from the looks she slants at him from the corners of his eyes, he's been caught. And okay, yes, it totally was Tony's idea. He bought the island, bribed Xavier's kids and Reed's merry foursome to take over superhero duties for them and informed SHIELD of their impending absence. He figured they needed it after a hard couple of months – couple of years, really, but most recently some stuff happened and Tony figured they needed some time off.

"Oh, whatever, shut up," he growls, embarrassed. Natasha laughs and flicks water at him; the next moment she's submerged in a mini-tsunami that has Tony burst out laughing. "Oh, darling," he says, still laughing, wrapping his arms around Loki's neck and kissing him sloppily, lips still stretched into a smile. "There's no need for you to defend my honor."

"What honor," Natasha gasps, coming up again. Then she shrieks and dives away because Loki sends another tsunami after her.

Tony laughs again, clinging to Loki's shoulders and letting him take all his weight. Even out of the water this would be no problem for him, but Loki takes the excuse to put his hands under Tony's ass and lifting him up further. Just when they're about to kiss they're suddenly attacked from all sides, everybody splashing water at them. Tony gasps and swallows sea water, and suddenly Loki lets both of them drop underwater. Tony automatically holds his breath and, still holding on to Loki, looks around underwater. Just as he turns around Clint dives after them, wearing a mad grin. Before he can do anything Tony lifts his foot and pushes him away but that wasn't a good idea; Clint grabs his foot and starts tickling him. In a burst of laughter Tony loses all his air; he prepares to dive up to the surface but Loki captures him and presses their mouths together. At first Tony thinks he means to just kiss him but Loki is weirdly insistent when he opens his mouth and it doesn't take long for Tony to catch up. He opens his mouth and breathes in.

Loki grins and pulls away. His hair fans silkily around his face; he keeps one hand on Tony's shoulder to keep him from drifting up. The others around them are walking around, whirling up sand, but Loki keeps Tony on the ground, breathing for him. In the end Tony doesn't know how long they stay underwater; it's strangely peaceful but eventually he gets a little lightheaded. Loki notices immediately and pushes him up towards the surface.

"We were starting to wonder whether you'd never come up," Bruce comments when Tony emerges. "We're thinking it's time to barbeque, you up for that?"

Tony nods, breathing and leaning back, staring up at the blue, flawless sky. "Sounds good."

Bruce eyes him a little before touching his shoulder. "This was a good idea."

Tony glances at him and nods again, managing to keep things minimally awkward by pretending he's concentrating on breathing. It helps that Loki is distracting him by carding his fingers through Tony's wet hair, pushing it out of his face.

A little later Tony and Loki get out of the water, joining the others on the patio where they're setting the table and getting out salads. Right now they still have the luxury of pre-prepared food; by the middle of the week they'll have to start making stuff by themselves because Tony decided that even a helicopter bringing food was too much. They're strictly out of contact with everyone and everything.

In the course of the meal nearly everybody finds a quiet moment to tell Tony that this was a good idea; by the end of it Tony is a little frazzled. Yeah, it was a good idea, he knows that, but he doesn't do well with this sort of thing. He much prefers the promise of reward in Loki's eyes; with Loki he knows there'll be no sappy moments. No matter how much Clint calls them a sappy couple, like he's doing right now because Tony doesn't like radishes and is picking them out of his salad for Loki, offering his fork to him.

After lunch (dinner? Afternoon meal) Tony and Loki get back to their lounges to laze around in the sun with a perfect view of the ocean. Tony is already starting to tan but Loki remains the same pasty white color, not even getting sunburn. Tony wonders if that's because Loki is doing something to prevent it or because of his nature, but knows better than to ask. Instead he just runs his fingertips across Loki's silky skin and doesn't say any of the things he's thinking about – that he's glad Loki is here, that Loki helped them out when things went utterly pear-shaped, that his friends and Loki get along so well now. Loki stays still and keeps his eyes closed, but at one point his eyes open to green slits and he peers at Tony. Sometimes Tony feels like all his thoughts are written on his face for Loki to read. Now is one of those times, because he looks at Tony calmly for a moment before he smiles, slow and secretive, and leans in for a sweet kiss.

When he pulls back he gets up and raises an eyebrow at Tony. "I wish to have you now." No other word, he wanders off.

Tony scrambles to follow him, a grin stretching his lips. He loves how direct Loki is about sex; absolutely no artifice. He'll seduce Tony, yes, but he just as well has no problem bluntly telling him what he expects. And Tony remembers how he tried to convince Loki that he'd enjoy this vacation; he had promised him sex under the blue, blue sky, out in the open. The way they normally can't because there is no such thing as privacy for Tony, not even in his own garden.

As if he knows the way, Loki leads Tony along the beach until he deems there being enough of a distance between them and the others. Decisively, he pulls Tony into a very goal oriented kiss, hot and passionate. They don't mess around; they don't need much foreplay. They have it anyway sometimes but other times they don't bother wasting time. Tony puts his hands on Loki's hips and pushes his swim trunks down until they slide off on their own, giving him space to take Loki's curvy bottom into both hands and squeeze. Loki hums encouragingly, quick fingers unzipping Tony's pocket and unerringly finding the packet of lube Tony has stored there. They've been together long enough for Loki to know that Tony will always find a way to have some emergency lube with him; even his Iron Man suit is equipped with it.

Once he has the package Loki pulls away and gently pushes against Tony's chest. "I wish to ride you."

Tony knows what that means. He quickly shucks his own swimming trunks and sits down in the sand, hand loosely curled around his rapidly hardening cock as he watches Loki wet his fingers and moving them to his hole. Using Tony's shoulder for balance Loki kneels above him, a look of intense concentration on his face as he stretches himself. Tony would love to get involved as well but he has sand on his fingers and he's well-aware that if any of it gets in intimate places, there'll be some very uncomfortable chafing. So he has to make do with licking his way across Loki's chest, tasting sun and salty ocean. Loki gasps when Tony flicks the tip of his tongue over one of his nipples, stretching his legs a little further; Tony would love to know what's going on between his legs but he's reluctant to pull away from Loki just to watch. The way Loki reacts when Tony pays good attention to his nipple is just too delicious; he grunts and makes breathless little noises, biting his lower lip hard while Tony sucks and nibbles. Just barely, he manages to refrain from using his teeth; he'd leave red marks all over Loki's chest and he knows that if he does that, Loki will put on a shirt until they fade and he really doesn't want that. For the past week, Tony's had to hold back from leaving marks on his boyfriend and he's really starting to miss it.

"Ready," Loki rasps, voice very low. He slaps Tony's hand away from his cock and wraps his wet fingers around it, slicking it up before he adjusts his position and starts to lower himself.

"Shit," Tony curses, gritting his teeth and tilting his head back; Loki is hot and tight around him, clearly having only prepared himself as much as absolutely necessary, too impatient to wait. "Fuck, babe." One of his hands flies to Loki's hip, gripping tightly.

Loki hums, wriggles his hips a little and sits down in one smooth motion, letting Tony in to the hilt. Once there he watches Tony gasp and try to keep his hips still with all his might, a satisfied smile adorning his lips. He loves having Tony under him, fully under his control.

But Tony isn't the only impatient one; very soon Loki experimentally rolls his hips, making Tony draw in a sharp breath, before deeming himself ready and lifting up. "Now," he orders and Tony thrusts up just as Loki sinks down, their hips smacking together loudly. Very quickly they establish a rhythm guaranteed to have them come quickly – they have a lot of practice at this, it being one of their favorite positions.

"Yes," Tony groans. Loki's eyes glitter dark green with satisfaction, hair swaying with his movements and the breeze, the sky impossibly blue behind him. Very close they hear the ocean, waves crashing ashore, and behind them the leaves of palm trees are rustling in the wind. Technically anybody could see them, though nobody will – they being too far away and their friends knowing too well not to follow them if they sneak off. Still, Tony is hyper aware of their surroundings, the openness a stark contrast to the intimacy between them, heightening the pleasure.

"Ah," Loki makes, head tilting back as his eyes fall shut out of their own volition; he's close, Tony can see it. The sweat on his skin glistens in the sun, hair clinging in strands to his forehead, and his cock is a deep red, precome pearling at the tip. Tony would touch him if he could but he isn't sure if he has sand on his hands and anyway, it's infinitely hotter to watch Loki fuck himself to orgasm without anybody touching his cock. It certainly wouldn't be the first time; Loki is very aware of how much it turns Tony on when that's all that makes him come and he's greedy for Tony's smug possessiveness.

"I want you to come," Tony gasps, fingers flexing on Loki's hip, "all over both of us."

Loki grunts in agreement, eyes fluttering open to half-mast. He looks down at Tony, gazes locking, and increases the pace, Tony instinctively following suit.

"You love this," Loki murmurs, "having me out here in the open."

"Fuck, yeah." Tony closes his eyes for a moment before forcing them open again; he's so close but he refuses to come until Loki does. "You're so hot like this."

"You always find me hot," Loki returns, and if Tony didn't know he's this close to falling apart he'd despair at his apparent composure.

"That's because you always are." Tony grits his teeth and slams his hips up, catching Loki off-guard with the force of it and making him gasp. "Now come!"

Few more of these hard thrusts later Loki does, come splattering hot over both of them. The absolute ecstasy on his face plus the tightening of his body are what tip Tony over as well; he pushes his hips up and stays deep in Loki's body as he empties himself in him.

Gasping, Tony's hips sink to the ground when he can't hold himself up any longer, making his softening cock slip out of Loki's body. Loki grins wildly above him, breathing heavily and allowing himself to sink forwards, his hands on both sides of Tony's shoulders the only thing holding him up. He looks absolutely gorgeous, cheeks flushed red and hair an utter mess.

"Shit, babe," Tony pants, putting one hand in Loki's hair, not caring about the sand clinging everywhere to his body. They'll wash it off in a minute.

"I found this rather enjoyable," Loki tells him, teeth gleaming white.

"Most certainly," Tony agrees, tilting his chin up. Loki meets the unspoken demand and leans down to engage him in an artless, breathless kiss. "Next time I want you on your knees."

Loki smiles. "Perhaps I will grant you that wish." In other words, he's fully on board with the idea.

Tony knows better than to be smug about it though, it might just make Loki stubborn. Instead he cards his fingers through Loki's silky hair and enjoys the aftermath, the feeling of sun and breeze on his sweaty skin. Even sated as he is, he finds Loki irresistibly delicious spread out above him and slides his hand up the back of his thigh, over the swell of his ass into the dip of his spine. Loki sucks his lower lip into his mouth, forehead creasing slightly.

"Sand," he replies Tony's unvoiced question when Tony raises an eyebrow.

Wrinkling his nose, Tony nods. "We better take a dip in the ocean, clean up."

No other word Loki gets up, rising in all his magnificent, naked glory, not at all caring about the come drying on his belly and chest. He holds a hand out for Tony, helping him up, and then strides off towards the crystal clear water, giving Tony a brilliant view of his backside. Once, Tony had told Loki that he was "too hot to be real" and Loki's face had darkened and he'd withdrawn from any touch for two days, so Tony refrains from saying such things but that doesn't change the fact that he considers Loki the hottest person he's ever come across. It's not just the way he looks; it's the way he carries himself, confidence, arrogance, but at times a contrasting vulnerability and insecurity about him. Tony hasn't asked and Loki hasn't told, but Tony has learned through trial and error what to do and not to do and he likes to think he's done Loki good.

They play around in the ocean a little, cleaning each other and just enjoying the skinny dipping. The sun is dipping dangerously close to the horizon by the time they collect their swimming trunks again and return to the others. Tony expects some good-natured ribbing especially from Clint, but it turns out Clint and Phil are nowhere to be seen. All they get is Natasha's sassy eyebrow; she's sitting in the sand with Jane and Bruce, Thor and Steve deeply involved in a wet sand war down by the water.

"Where did the sassmaster run off to?" Tony asks, dropping down in the sand between Natasha and Bruce.

"Off to screw his boyfriend, I imagine," Natasha replies, her eyebrow implying that she is not necessarily referring to Clint.

"Aww, young love, so adorable." Tony grins cheekily. "And what are you lame-os doing?"

"Refraining from strangling you," Jane says sweetly. Natasha giggles and they high-five.

"You're doing a commendable job," Tony compliments her, unaffected.

"Practice from years of being with my brother," Loki comments impassively. Natasha giggles again and high-fives him while Jane grimaces, unwilling to admit it.

"So, we were thinking," Bruce says loudly before the conversation can degenerate further. "We should build an awesome sandcastle."

"With moat and everything," Natasha adds.

Tony is absolutely delighted. "Oooh, yes."

"Only _somebody_ chose to vanish for a couple of hours," Jane says, "and now it's almost dark so we'll have to do it tomorrow."

"We can totally do it in the dark," Tony protests. Natasha and Bruce start to laugh and the corners of Jane's mouth twitch dangerously.

"Yes, I'm sure you can," she giggles.

"You walked right into that one," Loki says, smiling with amusement.

"Oh, shut up." Tony pulls him in and presses a kiss to his cheekbone. "Also, for the record, we never do it in the dark."

Natasha wolf-whistles. "Do elaborate, Tony."

"No!" Jane interrupts quickly just as Tony opens his mouth to do just that, leaping forwards to press a hand to his mouth. "No."

"We did do it once in a closet at SHIELD," Loki says deliberately calmly. "That was fairly dark."

Jane squeaks and flushes, not daring to cover Loki's mouth. At that Natasha laughs and Bruce huffs.

"That was hot," Tony comments as soon as Jane pulls her hand off. Loki had pressed him against the door and covered his mouth with one hand, pulling the plug he'd put into Tony earlier in the day out and replacing it smoothly with his cock. Tony had already been sensitized from the plug and when Loki had fucked him earlier in the day, so it had been extra intense.

"Oh my god, stop leering, I feel naked," Jane blurts.

Tony slants a look at her from the corners of his eyes and smirks, but refrains from commenting. He knows the line between teasing and sexual harassment and he's dancing rather close to it right now. Instead he brushes his fingers over the insides of Loki's thighs and changes topics. "So, no epic sandcastle today?"

"No," Bruce confirms. "Project for tomorrow though."

A shrill shriek from behind them has them all turn; apparently Clint and Phil returned and Thor tackled Clint into the ocean. Steve stands by, grinning widely until a dollop of wet sand hits him in the chest. With a gasp he turns to Phil, something akin to betrayal in his eyes.

"The chances for a sand war are currently ninety percent," Bruce says. The next moment Steve ducks and scoops up a handful of sand. Within the minute Thor and Clint are involved as well and everybody's calling for back-up.

Natasha caves first, rolling her eyes and murmuring something about incompetent Americans as she gets up to join, surprisingly, not Clint and Phil but Thor and Steve. Jane quickly jumps up and follows her, evening out the scores by joining Phil and Clint. It's fairly even, but they keep shrieking for Bruce, Tony and Loki to join them. Especially Loki appears to be a hot commodity, unsurprising considering how epically he owned everybody during the water fight earlier.

Tony whines. "I don't think I want any more sand in uncomfortable places today."

"You know, it'll be uneven numbers if we all join," Bruce says thoughtfully.

"I could just cover them all, then it'd be over," Loki offers.

"Hm," Tony makes, considering the idea.

"I think we should get something to eat," Bruce suggests. Over by the ocean Jane shrieks as Thor tackles her; Tony winces as they drop into the water with much splashing.

"Yes, I think that sounds like a good idea." Tony gets up and offers both Bruce and Loki a hand to get up.

"You're all traitors!" Clint yells as they wander off.

"Traitors without sand in their buttcracks!" Tony yells back over his shoulder.

"Now," Loki emphasizes offhandedly, making Tony and Bruce crack up.

"Oh, god," Tony gasps, slinging his arms around Loki and Bruce's shoulders. "Babe. You're awesome."

"Thanks," Loki and Bruce say simultaneously in the same dry tone of voice, and Tony's done for; he can barely breathe, he's laughing so hard. Bruce and Loki half carry, half drag him towards the kitchen, grumbling that he hasn't even had any alcohol. Once there, Bruce pats him on the butt and says, "hold still while I take care of you," sending Tony off again. Loki has to support him, himself giggling, while Bruce digs some salad and leftover barbeque stuff out of the fridge.

"Dude," Tony gasps breathlessly once he has calmed down a little. "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

Bruce glances at him while getting plates. "Who, me?"

"Yes, you. And you too," Tony adds, kissing Loki on the cheek.

"I think it's time for alcohol," Loki comments, though he squeezes Tony's waist and keeps him close, belying the sarcasm in his voice.

"Who's getting drunk?" Clint demands loudly, stumbling into the kitchen. At least he's wrapped in a towel so he's not dripping sea water everywhere. "Oh, great, you're making food, at least you're good for something." He's followed by the others, all wrapped in towels like him. Immediately the kitchen is filled by chaos, people fighting over the last steaks and discussing whether or not to bother firing up the grill again for more.

Tony sighs, the last of the earlier hilarity fading, but he doesn't stop leaning into Loki. And Loki lets him, taking his weight effortlessly, lips pressed against his temple as they both watch their friends slowly settle with food, as relaxed as they haven't been in a long time.


End file.
